


[Podfic] Northridden

by SisterOfWar



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: thefandomzoo, Gen, It savages your dreams, North, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name, The Correspondence, Unaccountably Peckish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of amaresu's <i>Northridden</i></p><p>Author's summary: <i>When you wake you find yourself muttering, “North, North, North.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Northridden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Northridden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420235) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



> Thank you to the lovely amaresu for writing in Fallen London (such an underappreciated fandom), and for having a transformative works policy!
> 
> Music is Bach's _Sonata No. 1 in G minor_

MP3 available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/northridden)


End file.
